My Heart Stops, When You Look At Me
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine witness the birth of their first child. The surrogate, none other than their old friend, Rachel Berry. Fluffy fluff! ONE SHOT Hummel-Anderson. Klaine cuteness.


Rachel screamed and gripped Kurt and Blaine's hands impossibly tighter, purple shades creeping up Kurt's wrist from where his hand was clutched around hers.

Blaine was chalk-white with a greenish tinge, huge eyes, and disheveled hair. He and Kurt had woken up at precisely 2:19AM when Rachel had started screaming at them to "get their asses in gear because the baby was between her knees god dammit."

Blaine had literally sprung and sprinted out of the bed to Rachel's temporary bedroom in their spacious home because his sleepy mind did not detect the sarcasm and felt that he needed to call up, "Don't worry, Kurt, the baby is still inside her, but we're going to need a bucket!" in reassurance that the baby was not, in fact, between her knees.

Kurt had thrown on some clothes that he had stored away for emergencies like this and bounded down the stairs to collect their trunks from under the couch then throw them into the car.

He started up the car while Blaine helped guide Rachel out the door bundled up in her plush night robe. Kurt called Finn while he waited to tell him that the baby was coming.

Kurt's baby.

Kurt didn't particularly remember the drive to the hospital or the registration, all he could recall was this moment right now.

Sweat was streaming down Rachel's face, her hair pulled back in a haphazard pony tail, the rest sticking to her face. Blaine tried to push it out of her face with his unoccupied hand. Rachel let go of Kurt's hand when Finn entered the room, taking Kurt's place. Kurt moved over to Blaine's side, but first got a glance at where the "magic" was happening.

He knew that the doctor had said "the baby is crowning," but he didn't really get what that meant until he saw the bloody head that was pushing out of Rachel's dilated opening. It was amazing, this baby that she had so graciously carried in her womb for 9 months (8 months 2 weeks and 3 day to be exact) was now being pushed out of her body and into this unforgiving world.

For the first time that night, Kurt's heart started to beat faster, his unresponsive mood beginning to shatter. How was he going to be a father? Why would he bring a child into this awful world? How would he care for another human being? Why should he be the one to thrust this innocent child into an unforgiving life? What right did _he_ have to care for a child for the rest of his life?

Then Blaine looked at him.

Their eyes locked and Kurt suddenly forgot all his worries. All he cared about that he and Blaine were going to be fathers. They were going to care for a little life together and be...

A family.

Rachel screamed bloody murder and then there was a new sound.

A cry.

Kurt honed in on the little cry, and everything suddenly vanished.

His entire world shrunk and curled in on this tiny little baby. It was like looking through a straw. His entire world had condensed and he knew it was irreversible.

Within a few confusing seconds, the baby was in his arms, swaddled in a light pink blanket and cleaned up. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was so incredibly tiny and light. He swore that he had never guessed this child would be so small. He pulled her into his chest, so afraid of harming her frail little figure. She fit perfectly into the crook of his arm and her cheek pressed against his chest. Her crinkled little face opened up to two giant blue eyes staring straight at him.

His eyes.

A kiss to his cheek and suddenly Blaine had entered into his little world. Now it was complete. This little girl and his husband was his life now, his entire life focused in on her well being.

"Shes...you," Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't even shake his head, he was frozen, looking down at the little girl who reflected every one of his features. They had expected, and hoped, that this child would look more like Rachel because of Rachel's dominant features; dark eyes, dark hair, darker skin, in hopes that she'd look like Blaine despite being biologically Kurt's.

They had been mistaken. This baby had a dusting of soft, light brown hair, big blue-green eyes, insanely pale skin, and a pert nose with the slightest hint of freckles. She was all Kurt.

"She's so beautiful," Blaine breathed. "Hello."

Kurt finally looked over at Blaine and reflected the insanely huge smile breaking Blaine's face in half. Both beamed then looked back down at their daughter.

"Momma, can I see her?" a little voice asked.

"Not before me," Rachel said faintly to her 4 year old son. "Kurt, give her to me after Blaine holds her."

Kurt slowly handed over the baby to Blaine, still in awe of something being so insanely small and living and...

Perfect.

Suddenly Blaine's face transformed into what Kurt imagined his face looked like. Total and utter awe for this tiny being.

"Daddyyy...I want to see her," the young boy whispered to his father, tugging on his sleeve and breaking the peaceful silence.

"Give Uncle Blaine a second, Jude. It is his baby." Finn whispered back, putting a hand on his son's shoulder to make sure the child didn't try to make a grab for the newborn because kids could get overzealous sometimes.

"Here, Rachel, you wanna see her?" Blaine said faintly to Rachel, even though it didn't look like he really wanted to let his baby go.

"Yes please," she said, and cradled the baby into her arms, the trade off from Blaine to her less super-carefully since this would technically be her second child. "Hello little one." Jude scurried over and lifted up on his toes to see the child better. He seemed disappointed and reached up his arms so that Finn would pick him up.

"Wow, she's really tiny. Even smaller than Jude was," Finn fawned. "And oh my gosh, look how she's looking at you. What a cutie! I've never seen a newborn with her eyes open so much."

Rachel pointed over to the baby's fathers. "You see those guys? They're going to be your Daddies and they already love you so much, and I will love you too. And Uncle Finn and Papa Burt and Gramma Veronica and Grandpa Micheal and so many more people that can't wait to meet you. You're going to have so much love in your life and I'm so lucky to have been the one to bring you into this world. But even though you got to be inside me for a few months, your real parents are going to be those guys over there, and you are so lucky."

She handed her back to Blaine, rubbing the baby's cheek with her thumb.

He marveled at the way the spitting image of Kurt eyes stayed open, fixated on whoever was holding her.

Once again she was in Kurt's arms. He gently bounced her in his cradled arms, she still looking with big eyes up at him. The same eyes staring at each other.

"What's her name?" Jude asked, pulling at his mother's sleeve.

Kurt smiled, fondly remembering early in Rachel's pregnancy when Blaine had "absolutely" made up their minds on names countless times (for girls). Patti Barbra. Judy Liza. Liza Patti. Alexandra Anna (as an ode to Alexander McQueen and Anna Wintour).

But there was one name that they just knew was perfect, and now looking into this beautiful being's eyes, Kurt was sure.

"Elizabeth Rachel Hummel-Anderson. After Kurt's mom...and her birth mother," Blaine said.

Rachel teared up and hugged her own son.

"Mooooom," he groaned.

"Elizabeth," Kurt whispered to the girl. She continued to stare at him with a skeptical expression. "Welcome to our family."

Kurt giggled, then gave his baby her first kiss.


End file.
